1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting computing and data processing systems. More particularly, pool-based identity authentication for service access without use of stored credentials.
2. Related Art
In Services Oriented Architecture (SOA), there are many communicating services that are deployed in several machines. In large-scale enterprises, like eBay, eTrade, or Google for example, there could be thousands of different services deployed in thousands of machines. It is most efficient if these services are allowed to communicate with each other. If these services are allowed to communicate with each other, various types of access controls and security checks will be required. These access controls and security checks can include, for example, service authentication, service authorization, and rate limiting. For example, a ‘billing service’ (caller service) can be authorized to access or call a ‘rating calculator service’ (callee service), while an ‘about me service’ will not be so authorized.
For the security checks described above, the callee service needs to be able to identify the caller service. For example, the ‘rating calculator service’ (callee service) needs to be able to identify the ‘billing service’ (caller service) prior to enabling access to the callee service. Human users can be easily authenticated by prompting for a password, for example. However, the same mechanisms used for identifying and authenticating human users cannot be used for identifying and authenticating computer-implemented services or software processes or applications. Services and/or applications cannot use password identification/authentication, such as by retrieving a password from disk storage; because, the passwords can be easily stolen and used for unauthorized purposes. In other words, passwords represent an example of undesirable portable credentials that cannot be used safely for identification/authentication of computer-implemented services or software processes or applications. Conventional identification/authentication mechanisms do not support a mechanism for providing identification/authentication of computer-implemented services or software processes or applications without using risky credentials stored on disk.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0223109 describes a system wherein services such as product services, real-time services, and common services are deployed in a services oriented architecture. These services may, for example, be deployed for use in a variety of enterprise data integration functions.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0011126 describes a service-oriented architecture (SOA) and accompanying method. In one embodiment, the SOA includes one or more service requesters coupled to one or more service providers via a bus. The bus includes runtime-binding functionality to facilitate interaction between the one or more service requesters and the one or more service providers. A registry, which stores information pertaining to a service provided by the one or more service providers, communicates with one or more service providers and/or requesters and the bus. In a more specific embodiment, bus includes a Service-Integration Bus (SIB) that includes a Service-Factory (SF) module for facilitating implementing the runtime binding functionality and for selectively invoking the service. Functionality of the SOA is strategically organized into various tiers and layers, including a requester tier, a provider tier, a business-process services tier, an infrastructure-services tier, an SIB layer, a persistence layer, and so on.
Thus, a computer-implemented system and method for pool-based identity authentication for service access without use of stored credentials are needed.